Adrian Kelman/Martial Arts
Martial Arts Rokushiki '''Rokushiki''' is a special superhuman martial arts style otherwise referred to as the Six Powers, and is a martial arts style fundamentally linked to Jokers who have awakened the occupational potential referred to as a Pirate. According to a proficient master of the style, those who master the Rokushiki are said to have the strength and domineering physical might of a hundred men, turning the user into a small army onto themselves if mastered correctly all on their lonesome. Adrian himself is considered to be extremely proficient in this style of combat, seemingly mastering each and every individual one of the six core and basic techniques, and developing them to create entirely new usages of their core principles, even combining them with attributes of his various Jesters, swordplay styles, and even other marial arts. Due to simply his mastery over the styles, Adrian has both mastered the conventional '''Rokushiki''', as well as gained such a mastery over the similarly related '''Life Return''' technique, combining them to form his own martial arts style that he refers to as the Nanashiki, or the Seven Powers. Mastering these techniques to their utter extremes, Adrian has demonstrated the ability to seemingly even generate entirely new methods of utilizing these techniques mid-battle, making him a tremendously dangerous opponent to fight against by seemingly seeing each of the underlying "bunkai", or combat applications, to each technique and using them accordingly to their highest or maximum potential. Based on what is known of him, it would appear that each of Adrian's baseline techniques of Rokushiki are said to be as honed an as trained as those who have generated advanced variants of such a technique, and can even adapt the principles of the advanced techniques of others to seemingly imitate their additions to his martial art style, seemingly deconstructing these techniques derived from over coming the limits of the human body itself. As singlehandedly the world's greatest master of the Rokushiki style, Adrian's impressive aptitude in this martial art is considered to surpass even Jokers, even at times patronizingly giving Jokers he fights pointers in their attempt to overthrow him at his specialty. '''Soru: '''Widely considered to be the most fundamental of all of the six Rokushiki, or in Adrian's case, the seven Nanashiki, Soru is a technique that seemingly allows an individual practicioner to move at tremendously, at times imperceibable speeds to both avoid attacks, as well as attack at much greater speeds and with similarly advanced levels of power. With the basic principle of this maneuver being the ability to kick off of the ground at the bare minimum of ten times in the blink of an eye, Adrian has demonstrated an immense prowess in this particular technique, seemingly being considered to have explosive levels of speed as a result, leaving behind an afterimage of his actual movements which can distract his opponents in battle which he has often used to his advantage. Unlike most, the Iron Fist's skill in this technique is such that the Adrian is known to travel immense distances in less than a second, and seemingly even fluently engage in combat when operating at the speed of his Soru, dramatically amplify both his movement and combat speed. In addition, Adrian's mastery of this particular technique is so immense that he has demonstrated the ability to isolate the technique to particular parts of his body, or instead apply the concept and principles of Soru to more than simply his legs, with his punches seemingly becoming imperceptibly fast, vastly faster than would be expected, and as a result firing off siad punches and strikes with such strength, precision, and overwhelming speed that the result is extremely devastating. In fact, Adrian has demonstrated the ability to master this through his kicks as well and all other forms of strikes, seemingly referring to this particular application as '''Vanishing Strikes'''. Adrian has once stated that if his technique of Soru was not as refined as it is, the slighest application of this technique could cause tremors in the earth. Whether or not this statement is true remains to be seen, but if it is, it speaks as a testament to the magnitude of his mastery of this technique. :*'''Art of Vibration: '''An advanced application of Soru that Adrian refers to as, merely "tapdancing", Adrian is capable of harnessing the power of Soru by tapping the ground in opposing directions almost instantaneously, being capable of doing this as he requires far less time than even the initial attempts to set up a Soru would regularly take, with each successive tap seemingly invoking the power of Soru before he can move anywhere at all, speaking volumes of his reaction time to even create this technique. As a result, Adrian can seemingly impose the ability to vibrate his own body at immense speeds, at times generating small tremors and seemingly allowing him to drill through particular objects, quite unlike quantum tunneling or phasing through walls, simply obliterating the object before him by quite simply touching it while moving this quickly, drilling through his opponent's defenses or his target. In addition, Adrian is capable of dramatically heating up his own body, resisting cold-based abilities by achieving thermal insulation. This also allows him to embrace the properties of Hashoken to a much greater degree, seemingly amplifying it with his inherent Hasshoken, while allowing him to harness the other powers of his Soru. :*'''Hall of Mirrors: '''Another personalized technique derived from Soru, Adrian is capable of harnessing the power of Soru to generate what would appear to be multiple solid afterimages from the sheer speed granted by his variant of Soru that can serve multiple purposes, depending on whatever he desires at the current moment. For example, Adrian can generate speed mirages that appear to be completely solid, and seemingly simply vanish upon the moment the opponent makes physical contact with it, or utilize these afterimages to attack the opponent before suddenly dispersing, the combination of both seemingly throwing opponents off-guard by forcing them to defend at all times from various angles. :**'''Sage Art: Thrust:''' :**'''Eight Gates: Whirlwind Shave:''' :**'''Eight Impacts Fist: Savage Speed:''' :**'''Calypso: Surface:''' Hassoken=